imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
First Civilizations I
One of the easy episodes of ---- Families and markets Choose the Nippur family based in Assyria (for the most resources), the Ur family of (lower) Mesopotamia, the Mohenjo-daro family of the Indus Valley, or the Badakshan family of Afghanistan; build your markets at home and in the central Zagros Mountains or any of the other three territories. Dwellings initially need barley and either furniture or linen cloth, but you can earn also by taking carnelian to a temple. Each family area has a river or two or three for later transport options, and Indus Valley and Mesopotamia also have seacoast for helping transport. Background The game time frame is 2500-2310 BC. As this scenario is rated easy and really a tutorial extension, you start with a generous allocation of 8000 coins. Commodities Carnelian and Ivory, as raw products, which are demanded at Palaces, Temples and Ziggurats, are an ideal beginning treasury building resource. Ivory camps are located on the Mesopotamia and Indus Valley maps. Later these structures will demand carved objects not the base ivory or carnelian; and pearl and lapis rings. Pearls as a raw resource only appear on the Mesopotamia map. Lapis for gold rings only appears later on the Afghanistan map. Tips This is a skills reinforcement scenario. Learn to create short productive routes on your home map first. Have coins in your treasury to fund technological advances as they regularly appear. Learn to place and operate production and demand buildings where you want them (rather than only using the random ones generated on maps by advancements). Learn to trade across regional maps and establish lucrative long haul return exchanges of goods, like pearl rings from Mesopotamia for gold lapis rings from Afghanistan. KEY GAME ADVANCES Remember that base product advances are free; it’s the technology to convert them to a product that is the cost of an Advancement. Two products demanded by Temples, Ziggurats and Palaces have no initial advance upgrade in this game to assist your beginning treasury growth.The resources are Carnelian '''and Ivory. They should be traded to temples and palaces immediately the game starts. '''Tools '''requiring both '''Wood and Obsidian [both resources are available on Mesopotamian map and appear as an advance in 2455 BC. The cost to the player is 250 coins. Ivory '''products are free 2442 BC [ The tribal camps are on the Mesopotamian map] '''Copper Smelting and Arrow making: 2421 BC, 500 coins/600 coins respectively. Copper Arrows and later Bronze Arrows are demanded by dwellings. Mesopotamia has no copper mines so use the Zagros map;here you will find copper and wood together for arrow making. If you can afford it; purchase a smelter and a Fletcher on the raw material site , this gives you control of production and reduces the merchants required on the route to the one making deliveries. Early Horse Harness dray '2418 BC ,200 coins, allows 4 items of cargo '''Masonry '''2405 BC, 1000 coins. Allows the player to construct temples and palaces. Also a generous number of Temples/Ziggurats and Palaces appear on each of the regional maps '''Sliver Mining and Silver Smelting '''about '''2400 BC, '''1000 coins, and '''Pearls 'are always in the SW corner of the Mesopotamian map. These are all linked to '''Jewelry Making, '''1250 coins. Silver and Pearl rings being demanded by Temples, Ziggurats and Palaces. '''Tin Ore and Bronze Arrows, 2380 BC, 1500 coins, Bronze arrows replace Copper arrows at dwellings. The demand for Bronze Swords, '''1500 coins occurs in 2379 AD with the Advance, '''Clan Warfare, '''2000 coins appear or can be purchased that demand swords. '''Gold Ore and Gold Smelting, 2370 AD, 2500 coins, also the appearance of Lapis '''–you can now make Gold and Lapis rings demanded by Temples, Ziggurats and Palaces. You can use the same smelters and jewelers. They double as production centres for both types of rings. '''Lapis '''is only sourced from the Afghanistan map. This allows you to set up a long distance profitable trade route taking Pearl rings from Mesopotamia to Temples and Palaces in Afghanistan and returning with Lapis rings. Game tip: In your loop route meet the demand for Gold lapis rings in Afghanistan too. '''Wheeled Dray, 2365 BC, 2500 coins, has the same capacity as the dray but is faster.This will allow your long distance Ring trade routes to operate quicker as well as efficiently. Bazaar, '2360 BC, 3500 coins, this allows you to expand your market radius. Look carefully and you may get to include extra demand structures in your market. In the screenshot below '''Susa '''has two Ziggurats. [ You can only build one of each demand structure yourself. However sometimes you get lucky and in this example the player has created a demand market taking four rings at a time. 'MERCHANT PRINCE 100000 coins are required for the title Merchant Prince in this episode. A viable strategy is to focus on both types of Rings at the game develops. You can construct road networks to Palaces and Temples on the Assyrian, Afghanistan and Indus Valley maps; look for locations where two are together. The Zagros is just a resource area. As there is no computer merchant competition you can establish markets even when you have no road links.By the time you trade Rings to Assyria or the Indus Valley; both the demanded number and price will be much higher. Category:Episodes